Pequeño juego
by Tomatoland
Summary: AU. Un orgullo herido y un reto propuesto por los amigos pueden hacer que cambien muchas cosas.
1. Marcando las reglas del juego

Awwwwws. Mi primer fic xD ok ok, dejo de emocionarme.

Bueno, hello everybody, la verdad estoy algo nerviosa, no tengo demasiado confianza en mi capacidad escribiendo, solo espero que el fic guste. Claramente empecé con mi anime favorito y mi pareja favorita, no podía ser de otra forma.

Lo metí en calificación M porque tengo pensado meter lemmon, oh yeah 8D Todo llegará

Anyway, aquí va esto, esta vez no me enrollaré demasiado x3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama. Todo se lo debemos a él!

* * *

><p><em>-xxx-<em>

_El día comenzaba a entrar por la ventana, ignorando completamente la presencia de las cortinas, pasando a invadir por completo la habitación inundándola de luz cegadora, demasiado para aquellos que trataban de dormir. Elizabeta abrió lentamente sus ojos, molesta por la repentina luminosidad de la habitación. Pestañeó varias veces y se frotó los ojos antes de despertarse por completo. Casi instintivamente miró hacia su izquierda, donde aún se hallaba durmiendo su compañero. Pasó su mano por el cabello de este, acariciándolo suavemente para no despertarlo, sin poder evitar sonreír levemente al ver su cara durmiendo, siempre pensó que esa era una de sus mejores expresiones._

_Entonces tras mucho tiempo volvieron a su mente los recuerdos de hace algunos años atrás; recuerdos tanto dulces y tiernos como amargos y punzantes. Recordó todo lo que pasó ese año: cosas que salieron tanto mal como bien, sentimientos que cambiaron de forma inesperada, decisiones difíciles de tomar… Y uno a uno fue recorriendo en su cabeza todos esos momentos casi sin poder evitarlo. _

_-xxx-_

Una sola frase se repetía en su cabeza esa mañana, tan solo tres simples palabras una y otra vez girando en su mente: "¡Es muy tarde!". Bueno, la verdad es que tenía razón, esa mañana por algún extraño motivo no se había levantado cuando debía, y recordaba perfectamente haber puesto el despertador a la hora de siempre. Apenas abrir los ojos había visto delante de ella a su madre gritando histérica señalando al reloj. Por un momento le costó reaccionar, pero una vez se dio cuenta comenzó a vestirse tan rápido como le permitía su cuerpo, en momentos como ese era un alivio llevar uniforme y no tener que pensar qué ropa ponerse, y sin desayunar si quiera, salió corriendo de su casa despidiéndose antes de sus padres desde la puerta ignorando completamente las llamadas de su madre.

Ahora estaba corriendo por la calle, casi desesperadamente y sin descanso alguno, camino de su instituto, pidiendo perdón a todas las personas con las que tropezaba sin darse cuenta, sin pararse a recoger algunas cosas que tiró de un puesto de fruta y repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez desde que había salido de su casa. Escuchaba vagamente algunas quejas hacia la juventud tras haber pasado por en medio de un grupo de mujeres de avanzada edad, pero obviamente no tenía tiempo para disculparse.

Su mirada seguía fija en el frente esperando ver de un momento a otro la gran valla que marcaba la entrada al instituto y rogando que no estuviera cerrada ya. Por suerte para ella, sus plegarias se cumplieron y tanto la valla como la puerta principal estaban abiertas.

Apenas era su primer día como delegada de la clase en la que le había tocado, no es que estuviera preocupada por las labores que ese cargo conllevaba, el delegado también era alguien muy responsable y seguro que se ocuparía. Más bien estaba preocupada por cómo afectaría a su imagen. ¿Pensarían que era irresponsable y despreocupada? Llegar a ser delegada junto a su amado Roderich y así acercarse más a él era lo que más anhelaba conseguir en sus años de instituto y al fin lo había logrado, ¡no podía fastidiarlo por haberse dormido una mañana!

En el fondo, lo que más le dolía reconocer era que se había quedado dormida por haberse pasado toda la noche pensando en todo el tiempo que ahora ella y Roderich pasarían juntos después de clases. Si él supiera eso seguro que pensaría que era una tonta… No pudo evitar taparse la cara con ambas manos para ocultar lo avergonzada que se sentía en ese momento mientras seguía avanzando, bajando un poco la velocidad para recuperar el aire. De todas formas ya estaba en la entrada principal, y no le había parecido ver a nadie, así que posiblemente no se enterarían de su retraso.

En ese momento sintió un fuerte golpe en la frente que hizo que retrocediera apenas un par de pasos. Pasó su mano sobre la zona dolorida mientras se quejaba en silencio, nada parecía salir bien esa mañana.

— Uh… Lo sient- — Gilbert se giró para ver quien había chocado contra su espalda con la intención de disculparse, pero al ver que era ella, Elizabeta Héderváry, cambió rápidamente de opinión. — Vaya, vaya… Me pregunto a que vienen tantas prisas a estas horas de la mañana… Deberías estar contenta de encontrarte con mi asombrosa presencia tan temprano. — Dijo sonriendo de lado con ese aire de prepotencia que tanto le caracterizaba.

— Creo que directamente te voy a ignorar por hoy, Gilbert — respondió la castaña intentado no hacer demasiado caso al chico, mirando por encima de su hombro para ver que algunas clases ya estaban cerradas. —No será demasiada sorpresa que tú llegues tarde a clase, pero yo tengo prisa.

Dicho esto, Elizabeta comenzó a andar camino de las escaleras que le llevaban a su aula, bajo la atenta mirada de Gilbert, el cual lucía una expresión de desacuerdo que poco a poco fue transformándose en una amplia sonrisa debido a las ideas que circularon rápidamente por su mente. Seguramente el profesor no tardaría en llegar para comenzar a dar su clase, si conseguía entretenerla un poco… no llegaría a tiempo.

Sin esperar ni un segundo corrió detrás de ella logrando alcanzarla rápidamente, haciendo que se girara de forma brusca mirándolo extrañada. Tomó una de sus delicadas muñecas entre su fuerte mano impidiendo que se pudiera soltar y tiró de ella hacia el lado opuesto a las clases, ignorando por completo sus intentos por huir y sus gritos e insultos.

— No creo que debas gritar tanto, como delegada deberías saber que no está permitido. — le advirtió sonriendo entre dientes, mirando alrededor, buscando algún sitio donde esconderse y sin darse cuenta de que era observado de lejos.

Ante eso ella no tuvo otra que callarse, parecía que Gilbert le hubiera leído la mente y supiera que ser delegada le importaba más de lo que parecía. Pero no por ello dejaría de resistirse, aunque fuera en vano. Atizando también fuertes puñetazos a lo largo del brazo del chico, por lo que este hacía constantes muecas de dolor.

Al fin, el albino encontró uno de los armarios de material abierto, el sitio perfecto para que nadie los encontrara y comenzó a pensar una forma de ridiculizarla, convencido totalmente de que se lo merecía, ella llevaba años pegándole grandes palizas, ahora era su turno.

Abrió del todo la puerta con su mano libre y entró arrastrando a Elizabeta detrás de él, que seguía insultándole en voz más baja que antes. Cerró la puerta y le soltó la mano para agarrarla por la espalda, atrayéndola hacia él y tapándole la boca con la otra mano.

Elizabeta comenzó a dar golpes en el pecho del chico en un último intento por escapar, pero desistió al darse cuenta de que no serviría de nada. Se paró a pensar por un momento, él no le haría nada, seguro que solo trataba de desesperarla para divertirse un rato, como siempre. Soltó un pequeño suspiro ante la idea de que nunca cambiaría y lo predecible que era y dejó de intentar oponerse a su resistencia por completo.

Gilbert sonrió complacido, todo estaba saliendo como él quería; y con poco esfuerzo se acercó a la pared más cercana, aprisionando a Elizabeta entre su cuerpo y la sólida pared y colocando sus brazos a ambos lados de ella, eliminando toda salida de nuevo. Aún así seguían separados a demasiada distancia para su gusto, así que se inclinó un poco hacia ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo todo el odio que estos le transmitían.

— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar que me vaya? — preguntó Elizabeta intentando mantener la calma.

— Pero si ni siquiera hemos empezado… — respondió Gilbert riendo levemente, acortó un poco más la distancia entre ellos y acercó su boca a su oído derecho. — Ya verás, después no te vas a querer ir. — le susurró, haciendo que ella se estremeciera al sentir su respiración en el cuello.

Gilbert deslizó una de sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica y comenzó a bajar lentamente hacia la falda, sonriendo al sentir como la respiración de Elizabeta comenzaba a agitarse y esperando una respuesta por su parte pronto. Separó su cara de su cuello volviendo a la posición anterior, justo en frente de ella, mirándola fijamente, pero esta vez un poco más cerca que antes, de manera que con un mínimo movimiento sus labios se pudieran llegar a tocar. De esa manera sus alientos comenzaron a entremezclarse. Y sin decir nada, se quedó así, mirándola fijamente, dudando por un momento si seguir el plan inicial o no, queriendo dejarse llevar por lo que le decían sus instintos. Bastó un leve roce de sus labios contra los suyos para volverlo loco por un momento, temía que la situación se le estuviera yendo de las manos.

A Elizabeta se le estaba comenzando a hacer un nudo en la garganta, no quería estar con él allí, no de esa manera. Incluso algunas lágrimas luchaban por salir cuando sintió su mano descender por sus caderas. Ya no estaba tan segura de saber qué estaba circulando por su mente, de si iba en serio o solo intentaba reírse de ella. Su respiración cada vez estaba más agitada y sentía el corazón latiendo a más velocidad de la normal dentro de su pecho. Llevó una de sus manos a la manga de la camisa del chico, agarrándola con fuerza para que las lágrimas acumuladas no salieran, se negaba a llorar delante de él.

Gilbert pensó en parar, de todas formas desde un principio no quería llegar muy lejos, aunque algo dentro de él le dijera en ese momento que siguiera. Tragó saliva, se separó unos centímetros de ella y rió sonoramente. — ¡Já! ¿De verdad te lo has creído? ¿Por qué iba yo a… — no pudo terminar la pregunta ante la interrupción de Elizabeta.

— P-para… — susurró entre sollozos, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el cuerpo tenso. — Por favor… d-déjame… — algunas lágrimas consiguieron escapar de sus ojos, dejando al albino sorprendido y sintiéndose algo culpable, al principio había pensado que sería divertido desesperarla un poco pero verla así no le entretenía en absoluto.

— Vamos, no te iba a hacer nada, solo era una broma. Eso, eso, una broma. — intentó excusarse algo avergonzado, secando rápidamente las lágrimas de la chica con sus dedos. — Lo siento, de veras. — Siguió disculpándose.

Pero las lágrimas no se detenían, Elizabeta se mordió el labio también avergonzada, nunca había llorado delante de alguien y la primera persona tenía que ser justo Gilbert, quien menos deseaba que fuera.

Y para sorpresa de ambos, la puerta se abrió bruscamente haciéndolos mirar hacia la persona que había entrado de repente a la pequeña habitación. Sus expresiones eran muy diferentes, una mueca de desprecio y disgusto en Gilbert y por parte de Elizabeta mostraba todo el alivio y la poca alegría que podía sentir en ese momento tan incómodo.

— Grandísimo idiota. ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? — preguntó el siempre sereno Roderich caminando lentamente hacia ellos hasta colocarse delante de Gilbert, desafiándolo con la mirada. — Apártate, Elizabeta querrá volver a clase.

— ¡Roderich! — exclamó Elizabeta con una gran sonrisa en los labios, mucho más tranquila.

El albino rodó los ojos al contemplar la escena, y mirando con odio a Roderich se retiró de delante de la joven, tirando del brazo de ella para colocarla delante del chico. — Aquí tienes a tu señorito. — Dijo de mala gana, marchándose sin ni siquiera despedirse, decepcionado o más bien… desilusionado. De todas formas no era la primera vez que se sentía así y ya no le importaba demasiado.

— Gilbert. — Llamó Roderich desde el interior de la habitación aún. — No creas que no informaré de esto a los profesores.

— Haz lo que quieras… — respondió Gilbert mientras se alejaba camino de su respectiva clase, donde seguramente más tarde se volvería a encontrar con esos dos, eso era lo que menos le apetecía.

Elizabeta miró a Roderich sonriente, pensando en cómo podría agradecerle que hubiera llegado justo a tiempo. Y sin poder evitarlo, también pensaba en cómo de diferente hubiera sido si en vez de Gilbert hubiera sido él quien estuviera allí minutos antes con ella. —Muchas gracias, Rod. De verdad. — dijo de todo corazón. — Es una suerte que hayas llegado. Pero, ¿cómo has sabido que estábamos aquí?

—Simplemente os vi cuando bajaba a entregar unas cosas en la sala de profesores y decidí venir antes de volver a clase. La verdad no me fio demasiado de Gilbert. — respondió caminando por los pasillos del edificio. — Espero que no te haya hecho nada.

— N-no… y creo que todo gracias a que tú llegaste — dijo Elizabeta sonrojándose levemente caminando al lado de Roderich, armándose de valor para agarrarse del brazo de éste, y sonriendo satisfecha al ver que parecía no importarle.

Una vez llegaron a la clase y tras algunas preguntas por parte del profesor acerca de su tardanza y miradas intimidantes de Gilbert, la primera parte de la mañana transcurrió rápidamente, en clase todo era como siempre para cada uno: algunos pocos atendían interesados al profesor, otros se dedicaban a hablar por notas con los compañeros, otros miraban por la ventana cualquier cosa que le pudiera distraer para escapar mentalmente de ese lugar…

Y al fin ese sonido tan deseado: la campana que marcaba el comienzo del descanso para comer.

Rápidamente todos se agrupaban en pequeños grupos dentro de clase y sacaban la comida de casa, o corrían desesperados hacia la cafetería para así comprar rápidamente su almuerzo. Gilbert se levantó de su asiento haciendo sonar estrepitosamente la silla al arrastrarla contra el suelo, haciendo que algunas miradas se posaran momentáneamente sobre él, a las que respondía con la misma mirada amenazante que había mantenido toda la mañana.

Gilbert sintió una mano posándose en su hombro, dando fuerte golpes una y otra vez, no le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber quién era, recogió su comida de lo más profundo de la mochila, quién sabe cómo acabó ahí y se giró para mirar de frente a su amigo Antonio.

—Han sido unas clases realmente aburridas, ¿no lo crees? Este hombre debería jubilarse ya… — bufó su compañero mientras comenzaban a andar saliendo del aula para dirigirse a la de enfrente. — ¡Eeeey! Francis, deja de ligar y vayamos a comer. Tengo demasiada hambre. — llamó Antonio desde la puerta del aula mientras Gilbert se quedaba algo al margen.

Rápidamente Francis se quitó de encima a un par de chicas con las que estaba hablando, seguramente de nada bueno y despidiéndose de ellas lanzándoles un beso se dirigió hacia donde sus amigos esperaban impacientes.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea, el lugar donde usualmente comían, allí no solía ir nadie y podían hablar libremente de cualquier tema y hacer lo que querían. Muchas veces cosas que mejor no ver…

Una vez allí entraron y esparcieron la comida por el suelo: cosas preparadas por sus madres, patatas fritas, algunos dulces… y sin esperar ni un minuto, el primero en empezar a comer fue Antonio. Francis sin embargo, se fijó antes en la actitud de Gilbert, que llevaba un rato largo sin decir ni una palabra y con cara de pocos amigos. Francis suspiró antes de decidirse a preguntar.

—Y dime Gilbo, ¿qué te han hecho que te ha jodido tanto? — preguntó Francis directamente sin andarse con rodeos, esperando que la respuesta fuera tan rápida como su pregunta.

Gilbert le miró de reojo mientras comía las salchichas que le habían preparado y movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, en señal de que no había pasado nada. Antonio levantó la cabeza para mirar a sus amigos preguntándose también que le pasaba al albino y decidió intervenir, esperando que lo contara de una vez.

— No puedes engañarnos, es obvio que te pasa algo — comentó masticando algunas patatas. —Vamos, suéltalo.

—Seguro que es sobre una chica, si no ya lo hubieras dicho. — Dijo Francis totalmente convencido de sus palabras, de ellos tres era el más experimentado en temas del amor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Una chica? Gilbooooooooo, ¡cuéntanos! — insistió Antonio zarandeándole de un lado a otro, más interesado que antes. Era raro ver a Gilbert preocupado por algo relacionado con las chicas, solía ser más bien indiferente la mayoría de las veces.

Gilbert frunció el ceño, de veras sus amigos le estaban molestando. ¿Tan obvio era que estaba molesto por Elizabeta? Pensó que no debía menospreciar a Francis y Antonio, en el fondo eran los que mejor le conocían. Así que tras mucho pensarlo decidió contarles el porqué de su cabreo. Omitiendo algunos detalles que harían ponerse a Francis demasiado pesado.

— Veamos… hoy al llegar aquí me encontré con Elizabeta. Bueno, ambos sabéis quien es. —Hizo una pausa pensando como contar lo que pasó sin hacerlo demasiado largo, solo explicaría lo necesario. — El caso es que decidí gastarle una broma y me encerré con ella en uno de los almacenes de material de la planta baja. Y lo que más me molestó… — Comenzó a romper algunas patatas entre sus manos. —Es que se puso a llorar y no se calmó hasta que vino el señorito Roderich a por ella… —Contaba mientras poco a poco iba subiendo el volumen de su voz.

Tanto Antonio como Francis le miraban sorprendidos, estaba más cabreado de lo que imaginaban, ambos se mantuvieron callados, su amigo no dejaba de hablar y no se atrevían a interrumpirle.

—… y me parece algo estúpido que prefiera estar con él antes que con mi impresionante compañía, además no me creo que no tuviera ganas de que la besara y… — se paró al darse cuenta de que se había ido de la lengua. "Oh mierda" pensó.

Los ojos de sus dos amigos se abrieron como platos rápidamente y se inclinaron casi a la vez hacia el albino incrédulos. — ¿Pero qué estabais haciendo? — preguntaron ambos a la vez. — O mejor dicho… ¿qué le estabas haciendo? — corrigió Francis pasándose una mano por la barbilla con mirada y sonrisa de satisfacción.

— B-bueno… nada, ya os dije que solo una broma. — insistió Gilbert, sabiendo por la mirada que le dirigía Francis que se imaginaba que clase de broma.

— Si no me equivoco… llevas en la misma clase de Elizabeta desde muy pequeños, ¿no? — dijo Antonio pensando acerca de la relación entre los dos. — Pero aún así os soléis llevar bastante mal…

— Seguro que es porque le ignora por irse con Roderich — dijo Francis entre risas, mirando al albino.

— Sí, sobre todo eso. Yo no quiero nada con una chica como ella. Que se quede con el señorito si quiere. — Gruñó Gilbert ante el comentario de Francis. — Simplemente nos llevamos mal porque peleábamos mucho de pequeños. Pero a Roderich… a él sí que lo odio, con esos aires de la alta aristocracia que tiene siempre… — volvió a quejarse.

Antonio y Francis intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, y éste último se acercó al oído de Antonio diciéndole algo que hizo que asintiera con la cabeza y sonriera levemente mientras miraba a Gilbert.

— Maldita sea Francis, ¿de qué estáis hablando? — preguntó molesto el albino.

— Nada, solo comentábamos que no fuiste capaz de hacer que Elizabeta quisiera algo contigo. — respondió Antonio pensativo. — Y las cosas como son… será una bruta pero está muy buena.

— Bueno, Gilbo, una chica totalmente fuera de tu alcance. No puedes molestarte porque no te hiciera caso y prefiera al otro… — siguió Francis a Antonio, mirando fijamente al albino siguiendo cada paso de su cambio de expresión.

Gilbert sabía perfectamente que todo lo decían para molestarle, pero eso tocó lo más profundo de su orgullo hiriéndolo completamente. — No digáis tonterías, ninguna chica es capaz de resistirse a mí, soy increíble y cualquiera pagaría por estar a mi lado, solo es que se hizo la difícil.

— Aaah, ¿sí? Bueno, supongo que entonces no te importará demostrarlo… — sugirió Francis mirando a Antonio, todo estaba saliendo como habían planeado.

— ¿Demostrarlo cómo? — preguntó Gilbert entre dientes.

— ¿Qué te parece… — Francis fingió quedarse pensativo por un momento. — …ligarte a Elizabeta y conseguir llevártela a la cama? Si lo haces, nos creeremos que cualquier chica es capaz de caer a tus pies.

— Puedes tomarlo como un reto, un pequeño juego para pasar el curso. — Concluyó Antonio convincente.

— Está bien, vais a ver que Gilbert Beilchsmidt siempre gana en los juegos. — Aceptó mientras se levantaba, el timbre había vuelto a sonar.

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina el capítulo :3<p>

Espero comentarios, eso me daría aún más ánimos para seguir con la historia *-*

Dicho esto, me voy a dormir. Bye byee~


	2. Primer movimiento

**Hello everybody~**

**Segundo capítulo? En serio? Creía que nunca lo escribiría, de verdad. Pensaba que lo dejaría al primer capítulo por alguna razón desconocida… Pero aquí estoy, tecleando sin parar, esperando que el resultado sea decente, yo que sé, al menos que se pueda leer.**

**Bueno, tras pasar muchas horas viendo vídeos, imágenes, y tomando nota de algunas cosas para inspirarme, me decidí a presentar la continuación, espero que os guste! **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios (a los que ya respondí) y por los favs~ I love you sooo much! ^/^ **

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes. Todo es propiedad de su creador, Himaruya Hidekaz. **

— Está bien, vais a ver que Gilbert Beilchsmidt siempre gana en los juegos. — Aceptó mientras se levantaba, el timbre había vuelto a sonar.

Mientras los chicos tenían su propia conversación en la azotea del instituto, también Elizabeta decidió contarle a su pequeño grupo de amigos lo ocurrido por la mañana, claramente indignada pero con un ligero tono que la hacía ver algo avergonzada. Mientras lo relataba ante la mirada atenta de sus amigos pensaba en que podría haberlo derribado si se lo hubiera propuesto y se arrepintió de no hacerlo, ya lo había hecho otras veces, con una sola patada o un fuerte puñetazo, pero simplemente esa mañana le fallaron las fuerzas.

"Seguro que fue por no desayunar… sí, debió ser eso" pensaba auto convenciéndose a sí misma.

Entre sus amigos, el que menos entendía del asunto era Feliciano, que la miraba fingiendo atención mientras pensaba en su comida favorita: pasta; o molestaba a su hermano, Lovino, que no mostraba ningún interés por la conversación. Elizabeta lo sabía y solo les sonreía de vez en cuando, centrándose más en contárselo a sus otras dos amigas. Éstas por lo contrario estaban tremendamente atentas y de vez en cuando soltaban alguna que otra risita. Tanto Mei como Emma eran las típicas chicas que disfrutan hablando de ese tipo de temas.

— …Y creo que me ha frustrado un poco, sé que puedo con él. Aunque fuera Roderich… no necesitaba que viniera nadie a salvarme. **— **Terminó de comentar la castaña, tomando un sorbo de su zumo. Mirando con sus grandes ojos verdes hacia sus amigas, observando su reacción.

— ¿Sabes? Lo que más me sorprende es que lloraras… **— **Dijo Emma pensativa, pero sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios. **—** Quiero decir, será idiota pero… yo no lloraría precisamente en esa situación. **— **Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, de todas ella siempre fue la más experimentada en esos temas.

— ¡Emma! Deja a un lado tus fantasías extrañas… Tu primo ejerce una influencia extraña sobre ti… **—** Exclamó Mei entre risas, siendo algo más comprensiva al ver el ceño fruncido de Elizabeta. **— **Eliza se sentía incómoda, es normal que necesitara desahogarse. En el fondo te alegras de que llegara Roderich, ¿verdad?

— Sí, claro. En el momento justo, como siempre. **— **Respondió agachando la mirada, algo sonrojada.

Mei y Emma se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad. Pero dejaron de hablar del tema al oír la campana que marcaba el regreso a las clases, se despidieron rápidamente, yendo cada uno a su respectivo asiento o a su aula.

En poco tiempo los pasillos se llenaron de gente, completamente diferente a hace unos segundos. Ahora todos tenían prisa por volver a sus aulas antes de que llegara el profesor correspondiente.

Elizabeta observaba fijamente hacia la puerta esperando ver entrar a quien esperaba, esperando encontrarse con esos ojos lilas que tanto le gustaban, que lograban tranquilizarla y sacar lo mejor de ella.  
>Inmersa en su mundo seguía mirando en esa dirección, sobresaltándose cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Pero lo que vio no fue lo que esperaba, en su lugar fue esa arrogante sonrisa que tan bien conocía, quiso apartar la vista pero ya era demasiado tarde, esos ojos tan rojos como la sangre se habían encontrado con los suyos. La miraba tan intensamente que podía sentir que estaba leyendo sus pensamientos. Él seguía caminando hacia su mesa mientras hablaba con Antonio, pero sin dejar de mirarla. Igual que ella a él.<p>

No eran miradas cualquieras, casi parecía que se enfrentaban en una dura batalla.

— ¿Elizabeta? **—** Una voz conocida hizo que mirara rápidamente hacia delante con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Ah! Rod… **—** Dijo cambiando su expresión por una leve sonrisa, mientras tomaba un mechón de su pelo entre las manos, algo que demostraba su repentino nerviosismo. **—** No me he dado cuenta de que habías entrado. **—** Observó al chico sentarse justo en el pupitre a su lado, el sitio que le había sido asignado.

Gilbert observaba la escena desde su sitio justo dos filas detrás, le parecía desagradable lo obvio que era su cambio de actitud. En su opinión, era mucho más atractiva la Elizabeta natural, pero fue un pensamiento que rápidamente expulsó de su mente. Prefirió dedicarse a pensar como lo haría para ganar la apuesta.

Pero los minutos pasaban y por su brillante mente, según él claro, no aparecía ni una sola idea. Apoyó el codo en la mesa aguantando su cabeza con la mano y comenzó a mirarla de nuevo, esperando aprovechar los últimos 15 minutos en que se le ocurriera alguna idea genial. Pero para su sorpresa tan solo pudo llegar a imaginarse a él mismo con ella, llegando hasta donde Francis le había dicho que tenía que llegar. Puede que incluso más allá, y que incluso le gustara esa imagen.

Salió de su trance al notar un ligero golpe en la cabeza, miró hacia la mesa donde pudo ver una pequeña bola de papel. La miró extrañado mientras se frotaba el pelo, para después leer lo que había escrito. No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado en abrir la nota, quien fuera que la hubiera escrito no se había preocupado demasiado en doblarla como era debido. Él siempre lo hacía, por si la nota caía en la mesa equivocada…

Leyó el papel, adivinando al instante que era su buen amigo Toño quien se la había enviado. En él ponía: "Pareces idiota con esa sonrisa. Deja de pensar guarradas". Acompañado de un tomate sonriente.

No perdió ni un segundo en contestarle. Se conocían bien y Gilbert no necesitaba haber estado mirándole para saber que había estado haciendo durante la clase. Aprovechó que el profesor anotaba algunas cosas en la pizarra para lanzar la pelota de vuelta por donde había venido.

Antonio la recibió con ambas manos y se dispuso a leerla rápidamente. "¿Por qué no sigues mirando a la rubita y me dejas tranquilo?" Sonrió ampliamente y se giró hacia su amigo, mirándolo con complicidad. Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa ante eso.

Y a la hora de siempre sonó al fin la esperada campana de final de las clases. Todos suspiraban aliviados mientras el profesor mandaba los deberes para el día siguiente. Gilbert dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la mesa, esperando que salieran todos para comenzar a recoger sus cosas tranquilamente. No pudo evitar escuchar algunas conversaciones a su alrededor, pero solo una llamó realmente su atención.

— Roderich debe de estar ciego. Es más que obvio que Eli está por él.** —** Comentaba Mei con su amiga Emma. **—** Creo que va a necesitar ayuda…

— Así es… **—** Respondía Emma caminando hacia el frente mientras miraba una revista con mucho interés. **—** Oye, ¿crees que me quedaría bien esta falda?

— ¡Emma! Te estoy hablando de Eli **—** Se quejó la asiática.

— ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? No conocemos casi a Roderich, no podemos ayudarla con él… **—** Contestó Emma, dejando a su amiga algo pensativa.

Gilbert levantó rápidamente la cabeza con una alegre expresión en la cara, dejando escapar un pequeño murmuro que solo él mismo pudo escuchar. **—** ¡Ya está!

Mientras Elizabeta seguía algo atrasada copiando aún algunos apuntes de la pizarra, ese desde luego era un final perfecto para su "fantástico" día. Pudo adivinar que sus amigas se acercaban a ella, distinguió sus voces hablando de ropa de las del resto de alumnos.

— Eli~ ¿Nos vamos? **—** Preguntó Mei observando lo que estaba escribiendo con tanta prisa. **—** Te puedo dejar la libreta si quieres.

— Tranquila, no hay problema, acabo ya. **—** Respondió con una sonrisa, dejando de mirar un momento al cuaderno para dirigirse a ellas.** —** Esperadme abajo, ¿vale? No tardaré demasiado.

Antes de volver la vista a su cuaderno observó el pupitre de su lado, Roderich ya se había ido, dejando el sitio completamente vacío. Sonrió para sus adentros y retomó su tarea.

Al fin el aula se había vaciado lo suficiente como para que nadie le prestara atención, algo que según él era bastante difícil. Se dirigió a Antonio, diciéndole que se fuera con Francis y ya se verían después y tomó sus cosas, guardándolas en la cartera.

Se acercó silenciosamente a Elizabeta en el momento en que parecía que había terminado lo que estaba haciendo y se disponía a recoger. Arrastró la silla de enfrente a su mesa estruendosamente sin importarle demasiado quien se sentaba ahí y se sentó, saludándola con la mano.

— Ey, hola. ¡Cuánto tiempo! **—** Exclamó expresando alegría y despreocupación en su tono de voz. Como si no se diera cuenta de las gélidas miradas que ella le dirigía. **— **¿Sabes? Podrías saludarme al menos.

— Podría… **—** Murmuró ella totalmente indiferente, centrándose en recoger sus cosas y no dejarse nada olvidado.

— Vaaamos… No me digas que no se puede bromear contigo. **—** Comentó Gilbert, esta vez más serio que la anterior. Se levantó del asiento sin colocar la silla en su sitio. **—** Ya me disculpé, y ahora vengo a proponerte algo en compensación.

— Mmm… **—** Fingió quedarse pensativa.** —** Lo siento, por más que lo intente no se me ocurre nada que pueda yo querer de ti.

Dicho esto, comenzó a andar lentamente hacia la salida, sin volver a mirar al albino.

— Te ayudaré a gustarle a Roderich. **—** Dijo simple y secamente, esperando que con eso se replanteara ignorarle de esa forma.

Elizabeta abrió los ojos como platos y se paró en seco. Debatiendo en su interior si hacer caso de lo que le decía el chico o seguir su camino. Pensó en los escasos avances que había conseguido ella sola y en la relación que ellos dos mantenían. Había oído por ahí que eran primos o algo parecido. Se comenzó a morder el labio indecisa.

Él bufó sonoramente y caminó pasando por su lado hacia la puerta.** —** Supongo que de todas formas no estás interesada. Te deseo suert- **—** No le permitió terminar de hablar.

— Está bien, trato hecho. Seguiré tus consejos. **—** Cortó decidida al chico mientras hablaba, que la miró sonriendo complacido.

— Entonces mañana hablamos. **—** Dijo mientras caminaba dándole la espalda y despidiéndose con la mano.

Elizabeta le miró alejarse, no demasiado convencida, pero esperando sacar algo bueno de eso, aunque fuera mínimo.

Por otra parte los pensamientos de Gilbert eran algo diferentes.

"Ya dije que yo nunca pierdo un juego".

**Bueh, he decidido dejarlo aquí, algo más corto que el anterior. Y lo siguiente ya dejarlo para el próximo. **

**Por si alguien tiene alguna duda:**

**· Mei: Taiwan**

**· Emma: Bélgica, que por cierto, es la prima de Francis.**

**Más cosas que decir sobre este capítulo… La chica a la que mira Toño NO es Emma. Aviso antes de que alguien piense que sí y luego decida tirarme tomatazos. **

**Y… no diré nada más acerca de nada xD. **

***-* Dejaaaad comentarios, añadid a favs, lo que sea, amo leeros y saber si os gusta, srly. **

**Bye bye be~ **


	3. Tanteando el terreno

**Hello everybody~**

**Antes de nada, agradecer como siempre tanto los reviews como los favoritos \o3o/ -achuchón virtual-.**

**Al fin le puse título a cada capítulo, creo que debería estar orgullosa, soy realmente mala poniendo títulos y esas cosas… **

**Asd… he estado pensando en hacer algunas cosas en los capítulos, algunos cambios, pero no lo tengo demasiado claro. No me gusta cambiar a mitad de fic… :/ Aaaag tendría que haberlo pensado antes! Damn…**

**Anyway, aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo, lleva medio hecho desde agosto LOL pero no tuve tiempo de terminarlo.**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 3:<span>

Tanteando el terreno

Por otra parte los pensamientos de Gilbert eran algo diferentes. "Ya dije que yo nunca pierdo un juego".

…

Introdujo con pesadez la llave de su casa dentro de la cerradura, abriéndola con un ligero giro de muñeca. Una vez dentro, Gilbert ni se preocupó en saludar o informar de que había llegado, al fin y al cabo a la hora que él llegaba nunca había nadie.

En realidad, casi nunca había nadie.

Aún así, como si fuera un acto instintivo, desvió la mirada hacia donde colocaban las llaves, pero allí solo se encontraban las suyas, las cuales acababa de dejar desganadamente.

Caminó arrastrando los pies hacia la cocina, dirigiéndose directo al frigorífico, tenía demasiada sed y necesitaba beber algo frío. Abrió la nevera sin demasiado esfuerzo y buscó en su interior. Un pack de zumos de naranja, algunas cervezas, gazpacho de la última visita de Antonio y… ¿una botella de vino? Sus padres no solían comprarlo, en seguida supuso que había sido Francis, aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para meter alcohol en su casa...

Se tomó la libertad de coger una cerveza, solo las bebía cuando estaba solo o con su padre, su madre no solía permitírselo. "Pero como no está…" sonrió para sí mismo.

Ya tomando constantes tragos de la lata, subió a su habitación rápidamente, tirando las cosas del instituto sobre la cama sin ningún cuidado, y se dejó caer sobre la silla de escritorio, justo enfrente de su ordenador portátil.

Le dio al botón de encender y esperó pacientemente a que se iniciara.

O al menos lo intentó. Nunca fue conocido por su paciencia.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo del pantalón buscando el móvil, tal vez enviaría mientras tanto algún mensaje a alguno de sus dos amigos, o jugaría a alguno de esos juegos que vienen con él … Cualquier cosa para pasar el rato.

Y cuando sacó el móvil, algo cayó al suelo, Gilbert lo miró con una ceja levantada, no sabía bien que era. Parecía un simple papel arrugado. ¿Una de las notas de Antonio? Se agachó a cogerlo y sin pensar más en el asunto decidió lanzarlo a la papelera.

Se colocó en posición de jugador de baloncesto, levantó el brazo con el que cogía la bola de papel por encima de la cabeza e incluso parecía que de verdad creía ser un jugador por su expresión facial.

- Y… ¡Gilbert Beilschmidt se dispone a tirar a canasta! ¿Lo logrará? – comentaba él mismo, alternando tanto varias voces graves a modo de comentaristas como agudos chillidos, en su mente: fans enloquecidas, obviamente, por él.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Y con un movimiento de muñeca lanzó el papel, mirando emocionado su trayectoria aún sentado en su silla de escritorio.

Pero, lamentablemente, su puntería no era la mejor. La bola cayó justo un poco a la izquierda de la pequeña papelera. Gilbert la miró frunciendo el ceño, pero enseguida se puso de pie de un salto y agarró lo primero que encontró: el teléfono inalámbrico, llevándoselo a la boca a modo de micrófono.

- ¡Ha fallado! ¡Nunca lo podríamos haber imaginado! – Seguía comentando. – ¡Pero su asombrosa genialidad sigue intacta!

Y otra ovación del "público".

Rió para sí mismo, pensando en lo mucho que se burlarían de él sus amigos si hubieran visto ese momento, y se dirigió a recoger el papel, esta vez para abrirlo. Había despertado su curiosidad.

Una vez lo tenía en la mano, comenzó a abrirlo de camino al escritorio, mirando con interés si ya se habría iniciado el ordenador. Volvió la vista al arrugado papel y levantó ligeramente una ceja, con mirada interrogante.

Nueve dígitos, escritos con una letra que no era la suya. Se rascó la cabeza tratando de hacer memoria, y un vago recuerdo de ese justo día, tan solo unas horas antes, llegó a su mente.

-Flashback-

_- Debes de estar orgullosa de que te vayan a ver hablando conmigo por el instituto – fanfarroneaba el albino. _

_- Gilbert, deberías hacerte a la idea de que nadie se fija en ti – suspiraba Elizabeta. – Además, no te lo tomes como algo personal… pero prefiero que no nos vean demasiado… amigos._

_El chico la miró con el ceño fruncido. "Tú no te fijas porque solo miras a Edelstein, pero soy grandiosamente increíble, y en poco tiempo te darás cuenta de ello" pensaba con cara de pocos amigos. _

_- Ja… Debería ser yo el avergonzado de que me vean contigo. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos. – En fin, da igual. _

_Elizabeta se quedó pensativa un momento, buscando una solución. No quería renunciar a la ayuda del albino, ni a la posibilidad de acercarse a Roderich._

_- Bueno, pues entonces… - hizo una breve pausa, aún no muy convencida de lo que iba a proponerle. – Te daré mi número de móvil. ¿Vale? – Por su mente circuló la imagen de Gilbert gastándole bromas telefónicas a las cuatro de la madrugada. – Llámame hoy, o mañana, cuando tengas alguna idea._

_- Te llamaré de madrugada, es cuando se me ocurren las mejores ideas – decía entre risas Gilbert._

_Y lo último que recordaba fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza._

_-_Fin del flashback-

Gilbert asintió una vez recordado todo. Había estado a punto de tirar su billete hacia la victoria.

Se sentó en la silla de nuevo y entró en Internet, esperando encontrar a sus amigos conectados para contarles orgulloso sus avances ese día.

Y así decidió pasar el resto de la tarde.

Por otra parte, al salir de las clases, Elizabeta había estado mucho más ocupada. Había tenido que hacer varios recados, y al llegar por fin a su casa, comenzó a hacer los deberes mandados ese mismo día, con cuidado, como siempre, de cometer los menores fallos posibles.

Aunque de vez en cuando, no podía evitar que su mente viajara a otro sitio lejos de allí, de su habitación, de los libros de historia universal; y por su cabeza pasara la anterior conversación con sus amigas en la comida. Dudaba si contarles el "acuerdo" al que había llegado con Gilbert; Mei le diría que no estaba bien, y menos después de lo ocurrido esa mañana, Emma pensaría en situaciones bastante incómodas, y Feliciano y Lovino le dirían que ese chico daba miedo, sobre todo cuando gritaba en medio de la clase.

Pero, ¿qué diría Roderich si se enterara? Ese pensamiento le inquietó más que los anteriores, y era uno de los asuntos por los que no quería hablar con Gilbert en el instituto.

Sin darse cuenta pasaron rápidamente los minutos mientras ella seguía inmersa en ese tema. Preguntándose muchas cosas que ella misma se respondía a los pocos segundos.

Hasta que comenzó a sonar el tono de llamada de su teléfono, una alegre canción que le había puesto Feliciano. Dio un pequeño salto sobre la silla al no esperarse eso, y se dirigió rápidamente a coger la llamada, sin fijarse antes en el número.

- ¿Sí? – Fue lo único que alcanzó a contestar antes de que la persona al otro lado de la línea comenzara a hablar.

- ¡Hola guapa! – hablaba una escandalosa e inconfundible voz. - ¿Esperabas con ansias mi llamada? Kesesese…

Elizabeta se quedó en silencio durante un momento, deseando tenerlo delante para pegarle con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Serías feliz si te dijera que sí? – Preguntó cerrando los libros.

- Ja… posiblemente. – Contestó orgulloso Gilbert desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- Entonces no, tenía la esperanza de que no decidieras llamarme hoy. – Directa al grano.

Un incómodo momento de silencio hizo que Elizabeta pensara en si tal vez le habría sentado mal, seguido de un suspiro del chico, que no tardó en reponerse del "duro" golpe.

- ¡HAHAHAHA! – rió. – ¡No tengas vergüenza mujer!

Elizabeta sentía hervir su sangre, ¿cómo había podido siquiera pensar en recurrir a la ayuda de ese idiota? No conseguiría nada. Ahora sí se arrepentía.

- ¿Sabes? Me he pasado toda la tarde pensando en tu tema. – Siguió hablando él como si nada. – Agradéceme, he dejado a un lado otras cosas más importantes.

- … - Leve bufido de resignación – Gracias.

- Kesesese… Verás, me es muy incómodo hablar por teléfono… No puedo expresar mi genialidad como me gustaría… - Hizo una pequeña pausa. – No sé si me explico. El caso es que creo que deberíamos salir por la tarde. Ya sabes, dar una vuelta las dos. Y aprovechamos para hablar de lo que quieras; de Rod, de mí…

- Gilbert, no voy a quedar contigo. Nunca. Jamás. – Directa de nuevo, estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

- Bueno, ¿y cuándo pretende la señorita que hablemos? – preguntaba el albino perdiendo también los nervios.

- Gilbert… Tengo cosas que hacer. – Y dicho esto, colgó, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, y mirando fijamente el teléfono.

"Dios, que mujer más difícil…" pensaba revolviéndose el cabello. "Tal vez… ¡No! No perderé".

Elizabeta desconectó el teléfono móvil, para no arriesgarse a posibles "llamadas vengativas" del chico, y cansada, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió al armario, buscando su pijama.

Había sido un largo día, y bastante movido. Se sentía cansada y solo tenía ganas de dormir, de acostarse en su cama y descansar esperando que no amaneciera nunca.

Tras cambiarse, se deslizó entre las sábanas, cubriéndose el cuerpo con ellas y rápidamente se durmió. Antes de que siquiera le diera tiempo a volver a darle vueltas a la cabeza. Y en el fondo, para ella era un alivio.

Pasaron las horas, la noche seguía su curso. Y Elizabeta comenzaba a moverse inquieta entre las sábanas. Ese día había pasado algo que no lograba quitarse de lo más profundo de su mente.

-xxx-

_Las frías manos recorrían cada extremo de su cuerpo, haciendo su piel erizarse a su paso. Aunque no se sentía incómoda ante el roce, más bien sentía que quería que siguiera tocándola, quería seguir experimentando esa sensación._

_Ahí estaban, en la misma cama donde horas antes se había acostado ella sola, solo que ahora estaba acompañada. La oscuridad le impedía descubrir la identidad del chico, pero sentía que lo conocía. Y no le desagradaba tenerlo allí, encima de ella, explorando los rincones de su piel, haciendo que el rubor subiera a sus mejillas. Es más, se sentía cómoda, liberada, y sin abrir sus ojos supo quién era, no necesitaba abrirlos para saber que era Roderich, podía sentirlo._

_Elizabeta pasó sus brazos por los anchos hombros de él, colocándolos alrededor de su cuello y atrayéndolo lentamente hacia ella. Hasta poder sentir su respiración chocarse. _

_Él sin esperar más, comenzó a darle besos por la mandíbula, pequeños y cortos al principio, pero a medida que se acercaba al cuello de la chica, comenzaban a ser más desesperados, como si necesitara besar ese cuello para vivir. Mientras pasaba una de sus manos por dentro de su camisa de pijama, deseoso por explorar lo que allí se encontraba._

_Ella seguía disfrutando de sus caricias, dejando escapar pequeños suspiros cada poco tiempo. Sintiendo como se le agitaba la respiración._

_Y, con ganas de más, levantó una de sus rodillas hasta rozar la entrepierna del chico, invitándole a que siguiera, a que fuera más lejos. _

_Oyó una pequeña risa en su oído, parecía que él estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. Y sin esperar, cogió entre sus manos la cara del chico, llevándola hasta la suya, para poder probar esa boca que tanto ansiaba, que se moría por besar. _

_Sus labios se conectaron con tanta necesidad que parecía que se habían estado buscando toda la vida; pero no fue el beso romántico y delicado que esperaba de él. Era rudo, casi agresivo, y lleno de lujuria. Tres cosas que no esperaba en Roderich. Aún así siguió dejándose llevar, evitando quedarse atrás en lo que más que un beso, parecía una batalla. Mientras podía sentir como las manos de él jugaban con uno de sus pechos sin cuidado alguno._

_Rompieron el contacto, ambos con la respiración entrecortada. Y volvió a escuchar esa pequeña risa de antes, ala que esta vez puso algo más de atención._

_Abrió los ojos, y se asombró al encontrarse mirando unos grandes orbes rojo escarlata, que la miraban fijamente desde una muy corta distancia. _

-xxx-

Se incorporó repentinamente, empapada en sudor, y lo primero que hizo fue mirar alrededor.

Nadie, por supuesto.

Todo había sido un sueño, lo sabía bien. Pero no podía evitar pensar en qué clase de sueño había tenido, aún con la respiración agitada.

Intentó volver a dormir, pero como falló en el intento, solo le quedaba maldecir a cierto albino y a su amiga Emma, la principal fuente de ideas de ese tipo en su cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Hubiera sido demasiaaaaado obvio que el sueño húmedo lo hubiera tenido él, ¿no? <strong>

**Hahaha, pobre Eli, está siendo traumatizada.**

**Bueno, creo que en este capítulo no hay nada que aclarar. En un principio no había pensado en poner la parte "semi-lemmon" (que en su versión original llega mucho más lejos pero decidí dejarlo ahí), pero me dieron ganas xD.**

**Dicho esto, me voy despidiendo~**

**Bye bye~ 3**


End file.
